Mimpi dan Kenangan
by rialuvjae
Summary: ingatan yang tersimpan perlahan-perlahan terbuka, Kenangan akan masa lalu akhirnya terungkap. Apakah takdir akan terulang kembali.


Chapter 1

Cast : exo ot12 and other

Summary : ingatan yang tersimpan perlahan-perlahan terbuka, Kenangan akan masa lalu akhirnya terungkap. Apakah takdir akan terulang kembali.

Warning : typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, AU, BL/YAOI

Story

Di sebuah persembunyian di bawah tanah. Beberapa orang berkumpul sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"healar kau tak boleh mati kau satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan kita di masa depan"

"tapi, aku tak mau meninggalkan kalian. Aku orang yang pengecut jika aku meninggalkan kalian"

"water benar, kau harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menyerang kembali jika kau juga ikut dengan kita. Kau juga bisa terbunuh jika kita semua mati tak ada yang akan membimbing kita di masa depan."

"tapi bagaimana caranya aku menemukan kalian di masa depan. "

"ini ambillah ini adalah kitab yang diberikan penjaga pohon kehidupan. Dengan buku ini kau akan menemukan kami tapi buku ini hanya akan terbuka jika kau telah membuka segelnya"

"bagaimana caranya aku membuka segelnya?"

"kau akan tau jika waktunya telah tiba, sekarang pergilah mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi cepat"

Suara ledakan yang kuat menghentikan pembicaraan mereka semua orang yang berada disana memesang kuda-kuda menunggu musuh yang akan datang.

"sekarang healer, kau harus cepat lari dan bawa buku ini bersamamu sekarang pergiliah"

"dan ingatlah healer kau harus tetap hidup"

.

. lay berjalan dengan gontai. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"setelah memberikan tugas ini ke yunho saem sebaiknya aku segera pulang untuk istirahat." gumam lay kepada dirinya.

Setelah memberikan tugasnya niatnya lay adalah pulang tapi terhambat karena hujan yang cukup deras. Dan sepertinya ia sudah tak sanggup berjalan menuju halte bus hari ini.

"sebaiknya aku istirahat saja di uks dari pada aku pingsan disini."

lay langsung menuju uks. Setibanya disana karena tak melihat siapa-siapa ia langsung tidur di salah satu tempat tidur disitu. Saat tertidur lay merasa seseorang telah masuk jadi ia mencoba membuka matanya. Ia melihat seorang namja tampan berdiri dihadapannya.

"maaf jika aku membuatmu terbangun" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum manis, lay tertegun akan ketampanan malaikat dihadapannya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terganggu sama sekali. tapi aku sepertinya tak pernah melihat mu disini?." Tanya lay saat menyadari ia tak pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya.

"ah, perkenalkan namaku kim joomyoen kau bisa memanggilku suho. Aku mahasiswa kedokteran semester 3 aku disini untuk menggantikan henry saem yang sedang berlibur."

"ah benarkah, kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku zhang yixing kau bisa memanggilku lay." Jawab suho sambil tersenyum.

"oh yah k-kau kembalilah istirahat. Kalau kau butuh s-sesuatu yang lain kau bisa mengatakannaya padaku." Jawab suho dengan gugup saat melihat lay tersenyum padannya.

Suho terus memperhatikan lay, Sepertinya dia telah jatuh cinta pada pesona lay. Wajah yang cantik, kulit putih mulus, bibir plum yang berwarna pink cerah, dan jangan lupakan single dimplenya saat ia tersenyum menambah kesempurnaan wajahnya.

"HYUUUNGGG..." seseorang berteriak dengan keras sambil membuka pintu dengan cukup kasar. Membuat lay terkejut tapi saat siapa yang datang dia langsung memutar matanya malas. Dan tersangka kita yang berteriak adalah park chanyeol junior lay di organisasi senat di kampus.

"tak bisakah kau masuk dengan biasa saja chanyeol" marah lay sambil menggosok telinganya yang bisa saja rusak karna suara cetar membahana chanyeol.

"hehe, maaf hyung ku dengar kau sakit jadi aku langsung bergegas kemari untuk melihat mu" jawab chanyeol sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Lay hanya melihatnya saja. Ia sedang malas memarahi chanyeol saat ini.

"ekhm" suho berdehem melihat kejadian barusan yang cukup aneh baginya. lay yang menyadari suho melihat mereka dengan tatapan bertanya langsung tertawa kikuk.

"h-hha, maaf suho-sshi atas kejadian barusan dia adalah juniorku " suho langsung menyikut chanyeol yang disampingnya agar ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "perkenalkan namaku park chanyeol semester 3 jurusan musik." Jawab chanyeol.

"namaku kim joomyeon kau bisa memanggilku suho. Oh ya, kenapa tadi kau berteriak?"

"ah benar juga, tadi ada yang mecari mu hyung dan dia memebrikanku surat ini agar diberikan padamu" chanyeol memberikan sebuah surat pada lay. Lay langsung membaca surat itu.

Wahai kesatria pohon kehidupan

Bergegaslah, kegelapan mulai bangkit kau harus segera mengumpulkan kesatria yang lain. kalau tidak kali ini kegelapan akan tidak terhentikan. Kau dan para kesatria lainnya harus segera bertemu dan melawan kegelapan hanya ini waktu yang tepat bergegaslah.

Lay sangat terkejut membaca surat itu, wajahnya mengeras hingga urat-urat kepalanya terlihat. Suho dan chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan wajah lay langsung mengerinyit heran.

"ada apa hyung? Apa ada berita buruk?"

"tidak, tidak terjadi apapun. Baiklah aku harus segara pergi ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan"

Lay bangkit dari tempatnya meninggalkan chanyeol dan suho yang menatapnya dengan heran. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, raut wajahnya tak terbaca. "ia akan kembali-ia akan kembali" lay terus menggumamkan kata –kata itu.

Setibanya lay dirumah ia langsung menuju kamarnya ia mendudukan dirinya di tempat terlihat frustasi ia mengambil sebuah buku di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ia mencoba membuka buka buku itu tapi buku itu tak pernah terbuka.

"sekarang bagaimana carany aku menemukan kalian.. aku tak meninggalkan kalian saat itu..sekarang aku tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa..hiks"

Lay menangis ia sekarang benar-benar sedih ia tak bisa menemukan teman-temannya dan sekarang kegelapan telah bangkit kembali ia tak tau harus melakukan apalagi ia terus menangis hingga setetes air matanya jatuh mengenai segel buku dan tiba-tiba buku itu bercahaya. Lay terkejut lalu buku itu jatuh kepaha lay. Lay benar-benar senang karna buku itu sekarang terbuka.

Tbc/end


End file.
